


Sleepover gossip

by thestrangestbyer



Series: The Queer Club [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangestbyer/pseuds/thestrangestbyer
Summary: Just have a headcanon that all the gang would have first crushes and be like "Will come on get a move on and ask a girl out!" And El (who's his sister now sorry I don't make the rules) is like lol Will is gay™





	Sleepover gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't call El Jane. Idk why it's just not in my head yet. Sorry.

“I just feel bad for him.” Mike said, looking around at his friends. They'd all come over for a planned night-long marathon of movies and games, but Will had been practically comatose by the second film. In fact, he spent most of their time together asleep these days, and no-one could ever really bring themselves to disturb him, after his ordeal. He needed the rest, frankly. Mindful of their sleeping friend, Mike continued on in a more hushed tone.

  
“All I'm saying is that we're getting older now! And we've all had our first kisses, even Dustin-

  
“Hey! What do you mean 'Even me'?   C’mom!” Dustin interjected, mock-offended. Lucas snickered and Mike smiled, muttering a quick sorry and lightly punching him on the arm before continuing.

  
“Look, my point is that he's never even been kissed or had a girlfriend, and I just feel like we should maybe help him out a bit, you know?”

Dustin nodded uncertainly, glancing across at the sleeping bag that Will had cocooned himself in, as they all considered his girlfriend-less predicament. Lucas raised his eyebrows sceptically, unconvinced. El broke the silence.

  
“He has.” 

Mike turned to her, confused.

“What do you mean? He has? You mean Will?”

She hesitated but then nodded, slowly, before speaking again.

  
“He has…kissed."

  
All of the boys proceeded to stare at her. She burrowed further into her blanket pile and looked fondly across at Will, smiling. The two had become close since she had closed the gate to the upside down. She was at the Byers house more often than not, in part due to Hopper’s frequent house calls to “check in” on Joyce, and their shared experiences of the Upside Down had created a bond between them before they'd ever even spoken to each other. There was a brief moment of shared, confused silence and Mike frowned.

  
“When did this happen? Why didn't he tell us?” He demanded, trying not to be hurt that Will had told her and not the rest of them. He knew that Will could be private and liked to keep things to himself, but still. Will was his best friend. They weren't supposed to have secrets from each other.

“At the dance last year,” Eleven said, unconcerned, “A boy kissed Will. A nice boy. I saw.”

  
Mike blinked. Beside him, he could hear Dustin muttering “wow” and “holy shit” under his breath whilst Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at them all smugly, unfazed. Mike looked over at his sleeping friend. Will…was gay? There had been rumours at school about Will being a ‘fairy boy’ or a ‘fag’ but Mike had never believed them. He had known Will since kindergarten and he had never once addressed the rumours and comments that followed him around. He had always ignored it and so Mike had followed his lead, although he frequently wished he were taller and stronger so that he could knock down anyone that ever said anything mean about Will. He would've known if his friend was gay. Mike knew Will inside and out. Except, apparently he didn't.

  
“Why didn't he tell us?” He wondered out loud. El was quiet.

  
“Scared.” She stated, grabbing Mike’s hand and twining their fingers together. Lucas rolled his eyes again, this time so hard it looked as if they could've fallen out of their sockets and huffed out a disbelieving laugh.

  
“Mike, you are such a dumbass. This is Hawkins. Nobody’s going to be cool with him being like… _that_. He's already a freak in their eyes.” Lucas grimaced as he finished talking; the world was far too mean to Will Byers. 

Mike glared at him

  
“He's not a freak” He whispered, hotly and Lucas raised his hands in defence, eyes widening. 

  
“Dude, I know! I just get why he didn't tell us. You're telling me that if half of Hawkins called you ‘zombie boy’ and ‘fairy’ all the time, you'd be totally cool and not at all afraid of what your friends might think?”

  
They all fell silent and Mike looked away. He didn't know why he felt so betrayed because Will hadn't done anything wrong. He was still the same. But part of him felt like he had always had a better friendship with Will, that the two of them were the closest of the group. He could've been there for Will, would've listened to him or supported him. The insults Will had endured for years suddenly seemed even more biting now that half of them rang true and he felt lost all of a sudden. They had saved Will from the Upside Down twice. He knew he could protect him from monsters. But how do you protect your friend against the real world?

  
El squeezed his hand and he managed a weak smile. For now they would let Will sleep, he decided. And they would let him keep his secret until he was ready to share it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @thestrangestbyers for more of the same!!!! Come chat about my boi Will w me!


End file.
